Certain molded articles, such as a board, are known. A known molded article is formed by bonding a woody material such as kenaf fibers to each other using a biodegradable thermoplastic resin, e.g., an acetylcellulose-base resin, a chemically denatured starch-base resin, or an aliphatic polyester-base resin (for example, Patent Document 1). The biodegradable resin has the advantage of being able to reduce consumption of a petroleum resource. In particular, methods of using polylactic acid have developed because polylactic acid can be mass-produced by biosynthesis.
Patent Document 1: JP 2003-55871 A